Not What You Expect
by King Xander01
Summary: Xander starts taking some action.
1. Default Chapter

Email: reed204@cox.net

Feedback: God, yes! It'll keep going and doing these stories keep me from being completely and totally bored for the summer.

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.

Spoilers: None

Content: B/X 

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy and Co. They belong to the Joss W and now the UPN. All I own are these yummy Ding Dongs that I am eating. Chocolately goodness on the outside and creamy sweetness on the inside.

Summary: Xander gets a bump on his head. 

Author's Note: If you have read my other Fic: If the Shoe Fits. You will know that I really hate the idea of Buffy dying. In case you haven't, I will tell you that she didn't die this time. Instead I have it to where Xander went up to save Dawn instead of Spike. As the Doc turns to greet him, thinking that Xander will fight him. Instead Xander walks up to him and gives him speech like he did Angelus. When in actuality Xander was just distracting him enough to where the Doc's back is to the ledge so he could push the overconfident asshole off the platform. Which he succeeds in doing. Oh and Anya died when she saved Xander. 

Summer's House

Xander arrived at Buffy's house on time. As he walked up to the door he was greeted by Dawn.

"Hey Xander. You are right on time. Do you want any juice before we get started?" She asked as she let the love of her life in. 

"No, that's ok I'll wait till we get done. So have a huge glass ready for me when we are finished. Where's Buffy at?"

"Ok, it's a date." She said with the satisfaction that she could do something for him. "Oh, She's upstairs with Willow."

"Thanks. Are you coming too?" He asked when he was halfway up the stairs.

"Yeah. I will be there in a minute. I just have to finish a load of clothes before I start helping."

"Alright, that's cool." He turned and made the rest of the way up the stairs to the one room that he hasn't been in over two months. He knocked on the door and noticed that Buffy and Willow had already started making the boxes. 

"Come in, Xander." 

"Hey Buff. Hey Wills. How did you know it was me Buffy?"

"Xander, Slayer hearing remember. I heard you talking to Dawn downstairs."

"Cool, How are you feeling about moving all this stuff?" 

"Actually, I am ok with it. I mean I can't leave Mom's stuff in here forever." She said with a slight tinge emotion.

"It's ok. Buff, we're here for you. If it helps, I think its great that you are gonna give her clothes and her bed to the Salvation Army. I am sure that they'll find a family that will put them to good use."

"Thanks, Xand"

Dawns enters, "Hey guys! I am ready to help."

"Ok. Lets get started. Willow and I will get the closet. Xander, you and Dawn take the dresser drawers. And remember to mark the boxes because I want keep all the non-clothes items and go through them later. When that's done we'll take a short break and then start taking apart the bed and move it downstairs piece by piece."

"Ok Buffy. That sounds like a plan, but can we try the blueberry pie that Tara made, when we take the break. I really want to show you guys how good cook she is." Willow beamed with a smile.

"You know, it's a shame Giles couldn't be here to help. I mean, why couldn't he blow off the Council like he did last time?"

"The Head of the Council is having a trial because a Watcher was caught smuggling items of dark magick from the Council vaults to sell on the black market. Giles was called to jury duty and skipping out of jury duty is just as bad as it is here." 

"Oh ok. Well, lets get started because the sooner we finish the sooner that pie meets my stomach."

Dawn giggled, "Is food all you think about Xander?"

"Nope, I got other things going on in my mind." He playfully wiggled his eyebrows at Buffy as he said that.

"Don't even think it Xander." Buffy said as she tried to keep a straight face at Xander antics. I am so glad I have friends like this. Especially Xander, if I didn't have him. I would still be lying in the Master's Lair and the World would be dead. Come to think of it, I still haven't thanked Xander properly. Whoa ... get a hold of yourself girl, he is just your Xander-shaped friend remember. She just shook her head at the thought.

"Are you ok Buffy? You seemed to have zoned out for a minute." Willow asked with concern.

"Yeah, I am fine. I was just thinking what great friends I have. Now lets get to that closet before I change my mind and start agreeing with Xander about the pie. Oh and Wills, what did Tara name her pie?"

"You know that's the weirdest thing. All she called it was 'American Pie'. " 

After two hours of cleaning out the closets and drawers. They took a thirty-minute break and decided it was time to get the bed done. 

"Willow, you gotta tell Tara to send me some more of that pie to my apartment."

"Ok, Xander. I will do that. But, man, I have never seen you go through food that quickly. You were like a human vacuum cleaner, usually you savor every bit."

"I know but I couldn't help myself, it was really good."

"Alright you two, anymore talk about the pie and I will make you do the bed by yourselves. I feel like I going to explode. That pie was good."

After ten minutes they finally got the bed apart and were ready to get it down stairs.

"Alright Xand. You get the front and I'll get the back." He nodded in agreement. "Ready on three ... one ... two ... THREE!" 

Halfway down the stairs. "Buffy, can you go a little slower. I am having a hard time seeing where I am goooinnng!!" Xander had tripped over his foot and rolled down the stairs with the bed frame closely behind. 

"It's alright! I am ok,. Nothing broken. Oh, Shiiitt!!!" The frame came crashing down on the fallen Scooby, hitting him in the head. " Or not ....." With that, he blacked out.

10 Minutes Later ....

"Xander ... Xander please speak to me. I need you to wake up." Buffy was frantic because she thought she almost killed him or put him in a coma. "I can't live without you!" Buffy quickly blurted out.

Finally, Xander start to come to, unfortunately missing Buffy's sudden statement "Oh, did someone get the number on that bedframe?"

Buffy quickly rushed to his side. "Are you alright? Are you ok? Xander talk to me!"

  
  


"Gees, Buffy chill. You may not have killed him, but you can still make him go deaf." Dawn simply stated, trying to hide her own concern. 

"Xander, can you look straight head so I can check to see if you have a concussion?" Willow asked before she flashed a little light in his eyes. Thankfully, the pupils contracted at the same time, which meant he did not have a concussion.

"Ok. That's enough for today. Willow, can you take Xander home? I will load the rest of the stuff into the truck and then Xander can come by tomorrow to take it to the Salvation Army."

"Sure thing, Buffy. Let's go Xander." Buffy and Willow helped the still dazed man up and continued to support him to Willow's car.

"I will see you guys tomorrow." Buffy said. Before she closed the door to Xander's side. She softly kissed him on the cheek. Again Xander was to out it to notice. 

"Wow! Buffy, what was that for?" Willow asked.

"I guess it was an apology for what happened. I could have lost him Will." Buffy said with her eyes brimming with tears. 

Willow quickly rushed over to comfort her best friend. "Oh Buffy, it's wasn't your fault. It just happened. Look, let me drop Xander off and I will come back here and we can talk about this. Ok?"

"All right."

Buffy and Dawn stayed on the porch until they couldn't see Willow's car anymore.

"You know it's about time, you started to notice how special Xander is. You are just lucky that I am sixteen. If I was older I would have had him in my arms by now." She said smiling.

Her smile was infectious because Buffy started to smile as well. "Let's go inside and finish moving the bed and I am doing it by myself this time. You can go wash the sheets."

"Ok, but be careful I don't need you to fall down the stairs, too." She said playfully

  
  


Los Angeles: Women's Penitentiary

Faith stepped out of the door exiting the Penitentiary. Man! I never thought I'd get out of that hell hole, well actually, compared to Sunnydale's Hellmouth, this was a luxury. But with me being all play and no slay, they decided to let my parole come early. Which is cool by me, because it gives me the chance to see the one person that truly understood me before all this crap happened. It's pretty cool that they agreed to let me leave LA, so long as I see my parole officer every week. I hope he can forgive me for what I did to him. Faith thought

She stepped into the cab that she had called for earlier and told the cab driver, "The LA Bus terminal."

Xander's Apartment

"Xander, are you going to be ok without me? Because I can stay if you want."

"No. That's ok. You can go back and help Buffy finish packing up Joyce's things. Because you know we're gonna have to help her move her stuff into that room when we get finished with this little project. Plus, I promised Buffy I would install some wall cabinets in the closet before she moved into the room. So the sooner we get that done, the sooner we can start playing." He said with a smile

Willow just laughed. "Ok, I will do that. Just be careful with that bump on your head." 

She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him goodbye.

Ok, Xandman, lets go soak that bump under some hot water and take some Aspirin 

  
  


After a twenty-minute bath he was digging through his medicine cabinet to get the Aspirin and then climbed into bed. Not knowing that he was about to have a dream that would change his way life forever....

  
  


TBC ...

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Email: reed204@cox.net

Feedback: God, yes! It'll keep going and doing these stories keep me from being completely and totally bored for the summer.

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.

Spoilers: None

Content: B/X 

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy and Co. They belong to the Joss W and now the UPN. All I own are these yummy Ding Dongs that I am eating. Chocolately goodness on the outside and creamy sweetness on the inside.

Summary: Xander gets a bump on his head. Some old memories reawaken. And some new players enter the game.

Author's Note: If you have read my other fic: If the Shoe Fits. You will know that I really hate the idea of Buffy dying. In case you haven't, I will tell you that she didn't die this time. Instead I have it to where Xander went up to save Dawn instead of Spike. As the Doc turns to greet him, thinking that Xander will fight him. Instead Xander walks up to him and gives him speech like he did Angelus. When in actuality Xander was just distracting him enough to where the Doc's back is to the ledge so he could push the overconfident asshole off the platform, which he succeeds in doing. Oh and Anya died when she saved Xander. 

2nd note: I know it's a little late but the . . . indicates thoughts. 

Xander's Apartment

Xander tossed and turned in the bed as his life changing dream.

**************The Dream************

Xander suddenly saw himself in front of a bomb about to go off. OH SHIT! What am I doing here? But as he looked closer he noticed he wasn't controlling his actions. It was as if he was looking through someone else's eyes. 

Suddenly, the scene started to fade into a new scene. He was standing in front of Bruce Lee.

He heard Bruce say, "Now, Jack, I want to tell you the three important elements of fighting. They are: Timing, Distance, and Rhythm. Now, if you can control these three elements, you will control the fight and you will decide how it ends . . . " The scene begins to fade again.

Xander thought, Jack? Wasn't that the name of the Soldier Spirit that possessed me that Halloween night in highschool? 

Another scene emerges: this time he is in a lavish office with expensive furniture. A man enters with a manilla folder. "Now, Mr. . . . " the man says as he looks at the papers, "Gellar, I see you have completed the necessary information. Now, all you have to do is provide the minium deposit here at the Swiss Bank which is . . . $500,000 and then I can go over the account numbers and passwords for your handling of the account." Xander sees his hand reach for a briefcase then sets it on the desk. He opens it and sees the money that is required or maybe more. Damn, That's a lot of dough. 'Jack' says, "I have five more chases like this outside if you would me to me bring them in." Before the scene begins to fade, Xander sees the Clerks eyes bug out at what he heard. 

Now he is in front of an angry brunette. "Damnit, Jack why can't you say here with me? Why do you have to go back into the Army? There isn't a war anymore. I want to have your kids. I want to live a long life with you. I don't want to worry every night wondering if I get a call that informs me that you are dead" 

'Jack' says, "I know, Mary, but it's only for another three months and then we can get married and when we do, I will have a surprise waiting for you."

Mary just can't stay mad at him. She walks over to him and she starts to kiss him passionately.

"Let's go make some love before you go, and I will make sure you last all night." She said with a wicked grin on her face. The scene starts to fade. No! Wait! Go back, damnit, I want to stay. Just my luck, just when things start getting good, someone pulls the plug. Xander said grumbling. 

The next scene he sees is that he is field surrounded by men firing machine guns. "Fall back! Get your ass to the rendezvous point!" 

  
  


Xander's body starts to run for the edge of the woods. Before he reaches the brush, he feels a sharp pain in his side. His hand touches the pained spot and feels that it is wet. The body begins to fall from the extreme pain on top of suddenness of feeling tired. Xander's world started to go black . . . 

***************End Dream********************

Xander wakes up with a sweat and gasping for breath. He looks at the clock. It only says 6:00p.m. "Damn, I have been out all afternoon. But that was some Dream, and the funny thing is I remember everything in Jack's entire life. Hmm . . . I wonder if it had to do with that bedframe?"

He got out of bed to change because he had to meet with the gang about researching some demon Buffy saw. 

A sudden thought came to him, "Hmm . . . I wonder if I still remember all that stuff that Bruce taught Jack. Well, let's find out." As he thought about it, he steps into the guard position as if it were second nature to him. "Ok, let's see how my combos are."

Xander quickly shot out a three-punch combo that he barely even saw.

"Cool. The punches are good. Let's try the kicks" Xander quickly did a roundhouse kick with his right foot. But as soon as he did that he quickly regretted it because he got a shot pain shot throughout his body. Especially in the area of his unmentionables. 

*Groan* "Way to go Xand, you forgot that your body isn't as flexible or as prepared as it should be." 

Xander looks to his left and sees that Willow left her laptop on the dinner table. His curiosity started the best of him. "Hmm . . . I wonder." He grabbed the phone cord and plugged it into the wall. He started up the computer and proceeded to log onto the Internet. He seems to know what he was doing, which was odd because computers weren't always his best friends. "Jack must have had some computer experience. I wonder how much though." 

Then I thought struck him. "I wonder if that vision of having a Swiss Bank account was true."

After a little bit of searching, he found the Swish Bank's website. "Ok, lets see if we still have that account." He entered the account number and the password to access it. A minute later, Xander read the number on the screen. His eyes became as big as saucers when he saw the amount that he inherited, so to speak. He whistles. "12 Billion dollars . . . 12 Billion dollars!!!! What kind of Swish Bank is this!? Note to self: Tell boss to go screw himself because you just quit. But first I want to see how it came to be at that amount." Xander checks how much the initial deposit was. "Damn! He deposited 39 million dollars on the first day! Hmm . . . that means that the Bank would have given him an annual interest payment of 15% per year. But where he got that money, I don't want to dredge up the memories to know how he came up with that kind of dough." 

"Well, all I can say is I have probably more money than the Council. But with that money I can help Buffy out. Preferably buy her better weapons, get more books for Giles, and for Willow and Tara better witch supply." He looks at his watch. "Oh crap I am gonna be late. He gets up and grabs his keys and starts limping out of the apartment.

Summer's House

Buffy had done a lot of thinking while she loaded up the truck earlier this afternoon. That was when she decided that she didn't want Xander to be help in Slaying anymore because she cared about him too much to see him get hurt. 

Dawn was upstairs because she wanted to skip out on research but that didn't mean she couldn't listen to what the gang was talking about. Willow and Tara were sitting in the Family room waiting for Xander to get here so they could start the meeting and discuss about the Demon that Buffy had saw. 

Buffy walks in the room. "Willow, I need to talk to you and Tara about Xander."

This worried Willow because she did not like the tone of voice Buffy had when she said this. It was her resolve voice, you know, that one that says I gonna do this no matter what attitude.

"What is it Buffy? What has got you so down?" Willow asked.

"I have decided to keep Xander out of Slaying for good. Because I don't want him to get hurt anymore. After what happened today, I realized how special he is to me."

"Buffy, You do realize that when Xander here this, he is going to blow his top. This will crush him."

  
  


"I know Wills that is why I am so depressed right now, because I know it will hurt him."

Dawn frowned as she listened to this. She knew Willow would be right about Xander reaction. But she kept quiet and continued to listen. 

It was about around this time when Xander showed up outside. He parked down the street because he wanted to surprise the girls with some flowers that he bought with his new money. 

It was then that he heard Buffy talking. "He has no powers, he doesn't have the skills to fight and he might get in the way and get someone hurt if he decided to jump in like he always does." 

When Xander heard this, he felt his heart break into a million pieces. Willow will defend me, she's my best friend But what he heard next shattered those hopes.

"Well Buffy, I guess you're right that he doesn't have any powers and that he can get hurt . . . "

That was all Xander had to hear before I decided to leave. Halfway to his car he found a trash can and threw the flowers away.

Back at in the House.

"Willow, I love him too much to see him get hurt. I just started to see it. And it kills me that I am gonna have to tell him." 

"Oh, Buffy." Willow walked over to her to give her a hug. Tara followed in suit because she could not stand to see her lover and new best friend in pain.

"Isn't Xander supposed to be here by now?" Tara asked

"Let's give him a few more minutes, them we will call him. It's actually good that he is not here because it gives us time to settle down." Buffy said

Xander's Apartment

Those few minutes were all Xander needed to get home. Just as he entered his apartment the phone rang. 

"Hello"

"Hey, Xander. It's Buffy."

"Oh hey, Buffster. I was about to call to tell you I won't to be able to make it because my head still hurts."

"Oh, do you want me to come over?"

"No, that ok. I can take care of it. But I need to go so I can take care of this headache."

"Ok, Xand. Take care and good night."

"Night, Buff." Xander was still pissed but he still loved Buffy with all his heart so he couldn't chew her out. So he would what do what she wanted him to do, he would stay out of the gangs activities and come when he was only needed. But that doesn't mean that he had to stop fighting the good fight . . . 

Florida Key's in a Biker Bar

"Reed, tell me again why I had to shift into a guy while we are here?" said the angered Shape shifter

"Ok Brooke, imagine yourself in your original form, 5'11, your brownish/blond hair flowing just past your shoulders, and your beautiful hazel eyes and a slim figure. Now, imagine yourself in a bar like this one filled with the potbellied Bikers, like the ones you see here, ogling and drooling over you every time you move, on top of trying to cop a feeling of you at every angle. The reason we are here is to catch a Demon that has been kidnaping Biker women and draining them for power."

"Oh ok. I see your point. But why am I wearing the leather pants?"

  
  


"Hey, I told you to shift into something inconspicious. I didn't say what. Hell I would have been ok if you chose jeans. And please don't tell me you were imagining Brendon Fraser in leather pants again, like you were shifting last time, because that is NOT an image I want to see again." 

"Gees Reed. Chill, I was just asking a question. And why couldn't you use your magic to find this demon?"

"Because it's parasite Demon, it can also absorb magic for energy as well as drain people. Did anyone ever tell you that you ask too many questions? "

"So, that means we are doing it the old-fashioned way. Battle Axes and swords? No, but no one has been as cryptic as you have been."

"Yep. Oh really, well, if you would talk to me more when we are not hunting demons I wouldn't be so cryptic. I believe it's called the Art of Stealth." He said with a smile. "There he is."

"Oh, shut up and don't get smart-assed with me. Where?"

"That old fat Biker exiting with the women. Come on, lets go."

"Oh, and Ewwww, what woman in her right mind would go home with a prune like that, then again, women who come here aren't in the right state of mind anyway." 

The two demon hunters followed them outside and into the alleyway. 

"Excuse me, sir. But this is the non-biting section of the club." The young wizard said. 

"You! How dare you interrupt my feeding!" The demon said as he dropped the women and ran toward the man. Just at the last the second the wizard vanished. The Demon was shocked for such a powerful spell so be performed so quickly and without the incantation. But before he could recover his senses, a sword came down on his neck.

Brooke stood over the headless body as the sword morphed back into her hand. "You know, I never get enough how I can do this. And how come I had to do the dirt work tonight." She said as she looked at her hand.

"I told you, Brooke, as long as you wear that medallion I made. You can practically morph into any substance, even those that are yet to be discovered. You did the dirty work because you didn't give me a chance to do it." Reed said with a smile as he bent down to check the women.

"Are you all right Miss?" He asked.

"Yeah I am, but how did that lady do that with her hand and why did she kill that man?"

"Oh, that was just her form of self-defense." He said nonchalantly. "Now, I am going to ask you do look at me." As she looked at him, her eyes glassed over into a trance like state. "There, now you will get into your car and you will forget tonight's events. You will wake up tomorrow thinking the reason you can't remember anything was because you had too much to drink the night before."

The women got up and left just as Reed has instructed her to do.

"Where were you? When I got busted in high school from coming in late from partying?" Brooke asked jokingly. 

"I was at home in Louisiana, mastering that very spell."

"Reed, I never asked you this, but how far have you come along as a wizard? And where are we headed to next?"

"Brooke, My power exceeded the level of a Grandmaster at the age of 16. Which, normally, would take a person a century, if they live that long, to achieve that level. But the story of how I achieved that level is better left for another time. As to where we are going, we are headed to Sunnydale to see a friend. And if you use that splitting spell I showed you, every time we see a muscle-bound meathead, when we get there. I swear I will make you regret the day you were born." The young wizard said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Email: reed204@cox.net

Feedback: God, yes! It'll keep going and doing these stories keep me from being completely and totally bored for the summer.

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy and Co. They belong to the Joss W and now the UPN. All I own is the brand of Deadboy's Hair gel. =Þ If you read the disclaimer feel free to email me why the hell I put that last sentence in there.

Summary: New and old arrivals in Sunnydale, and Xander gets in a fight.

Author's Note: If you have read my other fic: If the Shoe Fits. You will know that I really hate the idea of Buffy dying. In case you haven't, I will tell you that she didn't die this time. Instead I have it to where Xander went up to save Dawn instead of Spike. As the Doc turns to greet him, thinking that Xander will fight him. Instead Xander walks up to him and gives him a speech like he did Angelus. When in actuality Xander was just distracting him enough to where the Doc's back is to the ledge so he could push the overconfident asshole off the platform, which he succeeds in doing. Oh and Anya died, when she saved Xander. 

2nd note: I know it's a little late but the . . . indicates thoughts. 

Xander's Apartment

"Ok, since Buffy doesn't want me to fight with her, then I have to find a way to do it anyway. And I think that my sudden increase in financial independence might just be the thing. "

He looked at a Willow's computer. "Hmmm . . . I wonder how good Jack's computer skills really are?" He sat down at the computer and re-logged onto Internet. 

"Let's see, since I will be doing this without Buffy's knowing it. I will need a secret base of operations, kinda like Batman. I can't have it here because I wouldn't be able to hide the stuff I plan on buying."

His search came upon a real estate site that owned an office in Sunnydale. He decided he would visit the office tomorrow and have an agent show him the house he chose on the Internet. Xander clicked on the link to the available buildings. He saw one that screamed 'Perfect!' It was a warehouse that was two miles outside Sunnydale. Tomorrow would be the day they meet but right now he really needed to blow off some steam from hearing Buffy's triad. He picked up a stake and his keys and exited the building to a cemetery that he knew Buffy wouldn't be patrolling for a while.

  
  


Sunnydale Bus Terminal

Reed and Brooke suddenly materialize in the terminal lobby. 

"Reed, that is always the coolest spell you do. When are you gonna teach me that? And why did you teleport us to a bus terminal?"

"Thank you for the complement Brooke. As to teaching you the spell, I can't do that. I teleported us here because I need a map to look at so we can search for a motel."

"Awww. Why not?" The shape-shifter pouted.

"Well, for one thing, it's a very dangerous spell. For someone who has never used it could kill themselves trying it. Even if it didn't kill you, it would drain the hell out of you leaving you vulnerable to enemies. Plus, it's really only meant to be use by grandmaster wizards. There are weaker teleportation spells, but they can only take you a short distance and they still drain you pretty badly. Another problem is it takes a lot of concentration to get the exact location you want to appear at. Plus, when you are traveling at 186,000 miles per second you also have to perform a protection spell so you don't get crushed from your own infinitely increasing body weight. " 

"Ok, but how come you aren't drained or tired or whatever you're suppose to feel?"

  
  


"Because I have used this spell most of my life, so I have gotten use the drain a bit." 

"Oh ok. That's good because I just got to say I don't like the idea of being squished by my own body weight."

"All right. That is enough of the science lesson. Let's get going because I want to see if I can find my friend."

"Reed? Is that you?" A voice behind the two demon hunters.

Reed turns around, "Faith!?" 

  
  


Crawford Street

Buffy patrolled the streets aimlessly while thinking about Xander. 

"Xander is gonna get me killed someday, if I don't stop thinking about him." She said to herself quietly smiling at the thought of Xander.

She also knew that the aimless look attracted more Vamps. 

To her surprise, instead of seeing vampires, she sees the man that is on her mind walking at the end of the street. She thought about going up to talk to him about her decision to take him out of the group, but decided against it because she knew how he would react to it, which would ruin the whole patrolling thing tonight. I wonder what he is doing out so late. I guess he is just out for some fresh air to help his headache. He knows it's dangerous to walk out here at night. At least he is staying in the light and is walking near his apartment. So I guess he is safe enough without me. She thought as she turned to make her patrol at the first cemetery. 

15 minutes later at Groovesdale Cemetery

Xander walked through the graveyard at a quiet pace even though he was still pissed. Since he was hunting Vamps, he wanted to keep the 'I sneak up and stake you part'. 

"Well, if it isn't one the Slayer's lackey." Said a leather-clad vampire.

So much for the sneak attack. And what is it vampires and leather. Xander thought. "I'll have you know, Fang-face, that I am here on my own. I decided to take out assholes like you by myself for once." Xander said, knowing full well that wasn't the truth but he had to make the Vamp think he was tough enough to take him.

"Watch what you say about my comrade. I don't take kindly to people who insult my drinking buddies." Said a Second Vamp who was, apparently, Russian. 

Great, Just what I need. A KGB wannabe. Well, at least, I only have to deal with two vampires. Xander thought disappointed. Just then a third vamp wearing a black duster came out of the shadows. Me and my big mouth. Next time, Xand, shut up! 

"Ok, boys it's dinner time." Said the first vamp. The three undead men started to circle the former Scbooy. 

When Xander heard those five words, he dropped into the guard position from Jack's memories. The Russian vamp was the first to move. He tried to tackle Xander from behind, which he easily sidestepped while elbowing the back of the vamp's neck to throw him off course toward Duster Vamp. With those two busy for a while he could concentrate on the lead vamp. 

Suddenly he heard Bruce Lee's words in his mind, "Remember the most important element of a fight." So Xander did just that. He watched the Vamp for a second, and that was enough to get what he needed to control the fight. Ok. He likes to stay at arms length. His rhythm is three steps before taking a punch. His timing is pretty much the same. So if I can get in just as he makes his third step I should be able to make him lose his concentration, making him an easy picking. Xander thought as he dodged the vamp's punches. Xander watched as the Vamp took his steps . . . one . . . two . . . NOW! Xander jumped closer to the Vamp and used the three punch combo he attempted in the apartment. Needless to say the Vamp was confused, which gave Xander enough time to stake leather boy in the heart.

Ok, now, let's take care of Dumb and Dumber, so I can go home. Man, it's a good thing I stretched before I came out here. He thought as he walked toward two still entangled Vamps. 

Somehow, Duster Vamp managed to get on top of the Russian Vamp, but was still having a hard time getting up. Xander just walked up to him, rolling his eyes, and stabbed the corpse in the back.

"Are all your 'Comrades' this stupid, or do they have to practice?" He asked mockingly. 

"You impudent mortal! I'll cut out your tongue for that remark!"

"Sure, Sure. Whatever. Can we get on with these I have to get home to take a shower, you know?" God, I am starting to sound like Buffy. 

The Vampire growled at Xander as he jumped up. "What makes you think you can survive this fight with me?" 

"Well, the fact that I have twenty years of combat experience and the lessons of Bruce Lee in my head, says I can kick your ass from here all the way to the Watchers Council, where you will be begging them to stake you." Xander said with more confidence then ever had when he faced the vampire. 

The Russian started to get worried after he heard this. He couldn't smell a drop of fear on the man. The vampire did the one thing he has never done in his twelve undead years. He ran away from a mortal. But Xander wasn't about to let the blood sucker get away. He twisted the stake in his hand, drew back his arm, and threw it in the back of the retreating figure hitting it straight in the un-beating heart. This was a maneuver that was thought only a Slayer could do. Xander himself was even surprises that he could accomplish such a feat. 

"Man, that was too easy. I guess Buffy killed all the tough vamps."

Just as he said that a dozen Vamps came out from around the corner, "What have I said about keeping your mouth SHUT!!" He shouted at himself. That mistake caught the Vampires' attention. "Shit, my night just keeps getting better and better." He berated himself sarcastically as he got ready for his death. 


	4. Chapter 4

Feedback: God, yes! It'll keep going and doing these stories keep me from being completely and totally bored for the summer.

Distribution: Ask and thou shall receive.

Pairings: B/X, slight R/F in this chapter. (No, it's not Riley! If you think it's Riley, I find out where you live and smack you.)

Rated: PG -13 for language

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy and Co. They belong to the Joss W and now the UPN. I also do not own any of Bruce Lee's ideas. They belong to his widowed wife Linda Lee Caldwell and the Bruce Lee Educational Foundation. All I own are some smelly socks and I am sure you don't want that. ;-)

Summary: The beginning of a new Scbooy gang and Buffy is left with a mystery.

Author's Note: If you have read my other fic: If the Shoe Fits. You will know that I really hate the idea of Buffy dying. In case you haven't, I will tell you that she didn't die this time. Instead I have it to where Xander went up to save Dawn instead of Spike. As the Doc turns to greet him, thinking that Xander will fight him. Instead Xander walks up to him and gives him a speech like he did Angelus. When in actuality Xander was just distracting him enough to where the Doc's back is to the ledge so he could push the overconfident asshole off the platform, which he succeeded in doing. Oh and Anya died, when she saved Xander. 

2nd note: I know it's a little late but the . . . indicates thoughts. And * . . . * indicates telepathic conversations. And any words I use for spell casting are just gibberish. =Þ 

My thanks to my Beta Reader: Brooke and to those who have given my feedback: StoneCold, Michael, Xandman, Wicked Raygun, Xanderluv, Amelia, and Draxar for his creative criticism on my sub-genre. ;-) If I left anyone out email me and I'll be sure to add you to the list.

  
  


Groovesdale Cemetery

Xander did not like his odds. There were twelve vamps and he knew that they weren't gonna play fair. Again he hears Bruce's words, "Let me explain it in a simple way, Jeet Kune Do uses all ways and is bound by none, and likewise uses any technique or means which serves its end." 

So basically, what he is saying is use anything and everything I have to win this fight. Cool, ok if they get to play dirty then so do I. Xander thought with a grin. I just wish I had some nunchucks like Bruce in Fists of Fury, then I really would have a better chance against these guys. All I have is three stakes and a bottle of holy water. Way to prepare Xand. 

"Hey Guys, looks what's for dinner." Said a vampire in the back.

"Oh! A Scooby Snack. Can I have first dibs on him?" 

Xander looked at all the vamps stupidly, "Ok, one, I am a full course meal! And two if you want first dibs. Come get some!!" Xander shouted mocking the vamps Stupid. Very Stupid

After all the vamps heard this, they were pissed. They all rushed the newfound warrior at once. 

Xander took the first wave of vampires down with a powerful180 roundhouse kick to each of their heads. This maneuver caused the others to run into their fallen brethren throwing off their initial attack. 

"Damn, I never knew how strong my legs really were." Xander said. It must have been from all that running and hiding from Vamps while patrolling with Buffy before all this happened. 

Suddenly a Vamp in the shadows shouts, "Enough! I see that this human has grown a backbone. Lets see how you fair with a more coordinated attack." The vamps started to circle Xander.

"Umm . . . before you kill me can I get one last wish?" Xander asked

"I guess so. Just to show you that I am not without mercy." Said the lead vamp

  
  


"Ordinarily, I always thought my last wish would be to have a box of Twinkies, but I would like for you to step into the light so I can see your face as I kick all their asses." Xander said with false bravado, knowing full well he was outnumbered. I'm not gonna be able to win this alone but I'll be damn sure that I take some of these bastards with me. Hopefully the lead vamp will be one of them. 

Xander's last remark enraged the mystery vamp. "You are either a very brave or a very stupid human. But, I will grant your request so you can see my smile as you die slowly. Get Him!!!" The vamp said as he stepped out into the light. "The Master will be pleased that we killed one of the Slayer's lackeys."

  
  


A block from the Cemetery

"Ok so let me get this straight, you are a Pure Blood Wizard. That is why you are able to surpass the level of a Grandmaster. But Pure Blood Wizards are rare because you have to have Witch and Wizard to, umm, consummate, as you put it, and, that is very difficult because they despise each other because of an old grudge that happen 500 years ago. On top of that, your blood has a high price in the demon world, especially to vamps, because it is so rare. And they aim to get to the blood at a young age when you have no experience to fight, but since you were under the protection of your grandfather and his friends, you were never attacked." Brooke said trying to process all that information in such a short amount of time.

"Yep, that's part of it." Reed said

"Ok, if witches and wizards hate other so much, then how come your parents got together?"

"Well, they are two of the few people who chose to ignore their birthright, which kind of nullified the hatred they have for each other. When they had me, they were hoping I would be one of those children where the magic skips a generation. Well, that hope was shot out the window when they found me floating above my crib. They decided to let me live with my grandfather when I turned five because they knew there was no way that magic would not be a part of my life. It wasn't until I was eight that my grandpa surmised that I was Pure Blood because I could do spells that took him twenty years to perfect." The young wizard explained.

"Wow. Even though I pretty much summarized it earlier, I am still confused. And where does Faith come into play?" 

"Ok Mr. Wizard, it's my turn to explain this in terms for those who are just hearing your story." Faith said

"Hey! I do not act old and that show was kicked ass." Reed said

"GET HIM!!!" The trio heard a voice coming from the cemetery. 

"Great, I have only been here for one hour and some poor schmuck is going to get himself killed." Reed said sadly. "Would you girls like take to the express way or do you want meet me there?" 

"No thanks. Wiz, I like to get my blood pumping before I kill a vamp. But could you strike me up a stake or something because the prison didn't let me have my stakes before I left." Suddenly a stake appeared in her hand. "Thanks. See ya there."

"And what about you Brooke?"

"I am with Faith, I need to get the blood pumping" She said as morphed into a grey wolf. 

"Ok, fine by me." He said as he started to disappear

  
  


Inside the Cemetery

Reed reappeared behind a mausoleum because he wanted to see wanted to size up the party before jumping in the fun. What he saw amazed him. The dark-haired man looked to be fighting off a dozen vamps and another one sitting off to the side giving orders. 

Hmmm . . . impressive he seems to be fighting in the art of JKD, just the right martial art for demons like this. Woah! He just staked three vamps in under a minute. I'd say he is very good, but he won't last forever with the commanding vamp. The way he is barking orders seems familiar somehow. Reed thought. Well, no sense in letting a fellow JKD'er die of a needless death. 

But before he could make a move he hears Faith. "Is this a private party or can anyone join?" 

Her remark caused everyone to pause, even Xander. Man. My life just can't get any better. I have to fight vamps plus a psycho slayer. He thought begrudgingly.

"Ah . . . The Dark Slayer. It's a shame that your boss had to die. He would have made a great leader for the demon world. But since you are here, I would to ask if you would join us in killing the weakling." The lead vamp said.

Dark Slayer? I think Faith has some explaining to do when this is over. Reed frowned. 

*Brooke*

*Damn it, Reed. How many times have I told you not to do that? You scare the shit out of me every time. *

*Sorry. I just wanted to tell you to hold back in the shadows a bit. I want to see where this conversation leads. *

*OH!!! But I want to have my fun* The shape-shifter whined mentally

*You will, but I want to listen first. * 

"Oh, The mayor was wuss. I mean, come on, he was defeated by B and he was always this neat freak. God, you would think for someone who is practically immortal worries about germs and dirt. All I can say is that he at least went out with a bang like he was always talking about." The dark hair slayer explained. 

True. The vampire thought 

"As for Xander here," She said as she put an arm around over his shoulder. "I think it would be more of a thrill if I helped HIM kick YOUR ass." 

*Ok Brooke, I think it's time to wrestle with some vampire. *

*All Right!!! Just the words I wanted to hear. Let's get ready to RUMBBBBLE! * She thought as she jumped out of the bush still in her wolf form growling. 

"Now Faith, you know better than to hog all the fun." Reed said as he came from behind the mausoleum. 

"Damn, were are my manners? I forgot to introduce my friends to you, Mr. Deadman walking. That wolf over there is Brooke, a shape shifter. And the man over by the mausoleum is Reed, a Pure Blood Wizard." Said the slayer.

The lead vamp's eyes bugged out when he heard that the other man was a Pure Blood Wizard. He had heard rumors of a wizard and a shape shifter reeking havoc in the demon world on the Eastern Coastline. But he heard nothing of him being a Pure Blood. 

"Oh Shit." 

"Man, Reed, I never get enough of how you make vamps piss in their pants." Faith said with a smile.

Reed just smiled and yelled "Ignitus!" 

Suddenly a vamp busts into flames causing all hell to break loose. 

Xander and Faith were back to back fighting off six vampires. Brooke had already morphed back into her original form and started to use the multiform spell as she took on three vamps. Two were charging after Reed but he was more interested in the lead vamp. He sidestepped both of them while conjuring up two stakes behind them to be shot straight into their cold hearts while he briskly walked over to the lead vamp. 

The commanding vamp turned to run away only to find the young wizard appearing in front of him. He also realized that he was no long on the ground. 

"Ah . . . Ah. Don't you know it's rude to leave the party without saying 'Goodbye.' Before you go, lets wait for the others to get finished." 

  
  


Then both men turned to watch the rest of the people in combat. Brooke just finished decapitating her last vamp with her morphed hand, which she had turned into a battle ax. Xander and Faith were both on their last vampires as well. Xander just ducked under his opponent's right cross to uppercut the demon's jaw before staking him. Faith was on the ground punching the hell out of her vamp. 

"Ahem" Reed coughed

"What! Oh, sorry." Faith said as she finally staked the corpse.

"Now that everybody is finished, I would like to ask if you have any question you would to ask our new friend here before I torture the hell out of him." Reed implied to the floating vampire.

Faith and Brooke shook their heads no. 

"Yeah, I have two I would like to ask." Xander said. "What's his name?" and "Can I stake him?" 

"Sure you can. After all he did try to have you killed. And I am wondering the same thing about his name. As well as where he learned those fighting formations." Reed said. 

"Now I will give you two choices. One you can die quickly and painlessly, well, a little pain with Xander here just staking you, or two, you can refuse and have an excruciating mind numbing torture before I let him stake you." He said as he turned to wink at Faith.

"Um . . . Faith is he serious about the torture thing." Xander asked apprehensively

"Oh yeah, there was this one time when we needed the information about a Demon Boss down in the Big Easy. The Polgara bodyguard we captured wouldn't give up the information. So Reed cast a spell to crush every bone in his body except the skull and jaw, while keeping the poor asshole alive."

(A.N.: The Big Easy is another name for New Orleans, Louisiana. For those of you who don't know what Faith is talking about)

"Why didn't he crush those two bone areas? Wait. Polgara demons can talk?" Xander asked. 

"Because we needed him to talk. As for talking, that particular Polgara had been bodyguard for that bastard for so long that he had learned how to speak English." Faith said monotone voice.

"Oh." 

"So what will it be? Answer first then die or torture, talk, and then die. Either way you die. It's just depends on how you want to die." Reed said.

"Ok, Ok. I'll talk just don't crush my bones or whatever it is you do. My name is Calsur." But before he could answer any more questions, an arrow struck him in the back turning him to dust.

"Dammit!" Reed shouted. 

Suddenly a tall man with pointy ears appears. "A dark elf! God, Draxar haven't I kick your ass enough for y'all to take a hint." 

"It's a pleasure to meet with you again, Reed. We are not here to attack you, but if it is necessary we will." He said as his and Reed's eyes followed the movement in the shadows. "I am only here to watch those filthy animals, which you just dispatched, to make sure they do not spill too much information and to tell you to stay away from the Master."

"Fat chance at that. I know you only have five others with you. I wouldn't try anything stupid, you know how I can get first hand. Oh! Wait. You already did by showing up and telling me that your boss is here." He said mockingly. "But what I would like to know is why you are here. And please don't tell me it is because of the Hellmouth that resides here. Elves, of all people, know that Demon magic and Elven magic do not mix." 

Reed knew his remark angered him but the elf didn't show it. "Actually, the master didn't anticipate your arrival, but if you must know we have formed an alliance with a demon clan to help tip the scale of good and evil in our favor. But how we are doing it is for you to find out. Farewell, till next we meet." He said as he disappeared. 

  
  


"Shit! And here I was hoping for a nice quiet visit with my friendly neighborhood Slayer."

"Well, that's the Hellmouth for you." Xander said. "Um . . . Elves are real? And why did he tell you some of his plans like some moron?"

"Yep, how about I explain it to you as we find a place to eat because I am starved." Reed said.

"I have apartment with fridge full of groceries. It's the least I can do for you guys saving my life." Xander said.

"Great! I see this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful but manly friendship" Reed said laughingly as put his arm around Xander's shoulder as they started to walk in the direction of Xander's apartment. "Now I will tell you this. The earth actually consists of three different worlds instead of two. There are: the world of mortals, the world of demons, and the world of the faerie. I was like you before I met Faith, I thought it just had the world for mortals and the world for fairies until she showed me the world of demons." Reed explained as they walked. "You coming ladies?"

"Yeah, Wiz, I just want stay a little to the back with Brooke here." Faith said.

"Man. Your friend Xander has a nice butt. Is he single?" Brooke asked as she ogled after Xander.

"I am not sure. It's being two whole years since I have seen him. But it is surprising that he didn't go ballistic when he saw me."

"Why would he do that?" The shape shifter asked. 

"Because I tried to kill him and his friends two years ago." She said sadly. 

"What! Why would you want to kill a hottie like that?" She asked confused.

"Because back then I felt like I wasn't accepted among the group, and the only one who I thought did care was the Mayor and he was evil. Plus, it was so much more easier being bad. It was a no questions asked kind of thing and you just did what you wanted. The thing is somewhere along the line, I forgot I had two people who did care me for me. Those two people who accepted me are the ones that are in front of us right now." She said somberly

"Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's ok. That's all in the past. I just hope it doesn't change the way Reed sees me." She said as they continued to walk to Xander's apartment.

  
  


Groovesdale Cemetery . . . 30 minutes later

Buffy patrolled the Cemetery at leisurely pace. She hadn't seen a vamp all night. Not one single vamp and I really needed something to take my mind off of Xander. 

She was brought out of her thoughts when she came upon sixteen piles of dusts. What the hell!? Who could have done this? Whoever it was. Was pretty damn strong. I need to see Giles about this. She thought.

She turned to leave but was surprised to see Spike leaning against the mausoleum. "Dammit Spike! What are you doing here?"

"Chill, Slayer. I was just coming through here because I saw Droopy come in here about forty-five minutes ago. I wanted to see if anyone killed him."

"Wait. Xander was here earlier?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" 

"Hello!! Spike, do you see all the vampire dust or has all that bleaching gone to your head."

"Now that you mention it, yeah I see it."

"Ok that's good. I hoping I wouldn't have to stake you for stupidity." She said as she was leaving the cemetery.

  
  


"Sod off Slayer!! I do not like to be insulted. Oh, and Slayer, I think you should know I also saw this other group of people here fifteen minutes after I saw Droopy here. They seemed like a powerful bunch because one was a shape shifter, another could run just as fast as you, and the last could do a teleportation spell without using the incantation."

"Great. Just Great! Now I have to two mysteries to solve. Bye Spike, I have to get to Giles to report this." She said as she left. I will also call Xander's apartment to make sure he is ok. 


	5. Chapter 5

Feedback: God, yes! It is the only thing that gives me a reason to continue through this weird yet harsh reality.

Distribution: Ask and thou shall receive.

Spoilers: None

Pairings: B/X, R/F (No, it's not Riley! If you think it's Riley, I will find out where you live and smack you.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy and Co. They belong to the Joss W and now the UPN. I also do not own any of Bruce Lee's ideas. They belong to his widowed wife Linda Lee Caldwell and the Bruce Lee Educational Foundation. All I own are some smelly socks and I am sure you don't want that. ;-)

Summary: The beginning of a new Scbooy gang and Buffy is left with a mystery.

Author's Note: If you have read my other fic: If the Shoe Fits. You will know that I really hate the idea of Buffy dying. In case you haven't, I will tell you that she didn't die this time. Instead I have it to where Xander went up to save Dawn instead of Spike. As the Doc turns to greet him, thinking that Xander will fight him. Instead Xander walks up to him and gives him a speech like he did Angelus. When in actuality Xander was just distracting him enough to where the Doc's back is to the ledge so he could push the overconfident asshole off the platform, which he succeeded in doing. Oh and Anya died, when she saved Xander. 

2nd note: I know it's a little late but the . . . indicates thoughts, * . . . * indicates telepathic conversations, and ~ . . . ~ indicates a phone conversation. And any words I use for spell casting are just gibberish. =Þ 

My thanks to my Beta Readers: Brooke and Anne1680 and to those who have given me feedback: StoneCold, Michael, Xandman, Wicked Raygun, Xanderluv, Amelia, and Draxar for his creative criticism on my sub-genre. ;-) If I left anyone out email me and I'll be sure to add you to the list.

  
  


Giles' Apartment

Buffy knocks frantically on the door until Giles answers.

"Oh Buffy you are early. I take it you didn't find anything tonight."

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean by not exactly?" The watcher enquired.

"Well, I found two things. The first is Spike tells me we have three new players in the Slaying Game, although I am not sure if they are on our side. The second is I found sixteen piles of ash in one area."

Three strangers in Sunnydale? And sixteen piles of vampire ash in one spot? Interesting. He thought. "Did Spike give you a description of these people?"

"Yeah he did. Billy boy said there were two women and one man. He also made it sound like they were a powerful bunch too. He said that one girl was a shape-shifter, the other could run about as fast as me, and the man could do a teleportation spell without muttering a word."

"Did he mention anything else? Did he follow them?"

"Nope."

"Hmm . . . The shape-shifter may be a demon like the one we faced in the high school when that spirit cursed into the dummy's body. The man could be a mage, but I have never heard of a mage that powerful. As for the other woman, I couldn't tell you anything about her." He speculated.

"Spike said that he didn't smell a demon. Besides the shape-shifter was already in a human form before changing to a grey wolf. He didn't say anything else about the other two."

"Oh well it seems I will have to research more on this. As for the sixteen piles of vampire ash, I have heard of a number of vampiric rituals that require the sacrifice of their brethren to perform spells. Were there any writings or symbols in the area? Or were the ashes arranged in a certain pattern?" 

  
  


"Nope, there were no symbols or writings and the piles were just scattered about. Some even had footprints in them to indicate that someone had been fighting them." 

"Ok, that rules out the rituals but may only lead to thinking that the new group is on our side and still requires research." The Watcher said.

"Ugh. Before we start with that, can I call Xander? I need check up on him because Spike said he was walking through that area." 

"Oh really? ... I mean go ahead."

Buffy picked up the phone and dialed Xander's number.

  
  


Xander's Apartment

Xander had just opened his door as he heard the phone ring. As he answered it, he motioned for the group to come in.

"Hello"

~Xander.~ Buffy answered.

"Oh hey. Buff, what's up?" 

~Hey umm I was calling to check up on you. I talked to Spike earlier and he saw you walking through the Groovesdale cemetery where I found some Vampire dust.~

"Buffy. I will be honest with you." Well, part of the truth. He thought. "I was walking through that area but I didn't see anything."

~Oh ok. That's good. Oh and I wanted to tell you there is this mystery gang in town. All we know about them is that the group consists of three people: a guy that can do magic, a shape-shifter, and another person that Spike said could be as strong as me. I just wanted to give you the heads up.~

Xander smiled about her last bit of information. "Ok Buff, thanks for the information. I will keep a look out. Anyway I gotta go because I have to get up early for work tomorrow." To tell them that I quit. 

~Ok Xand. I guess I will let you go.~ 

"Bye Buff."

~Bye Xand.~ 

"Who was that?" Faith asked as she poured herself a glass of water.

"Oh that was Buffy. She was just checking up on me. Spike told her he saw me in the cemetery where we dusted those vamps. She also mentioned something about mysterious group people in town." He said smiling.

"Oh and I take it you told her the half truth." Brooke piped in with a wicked grin.

"Yes, I did. I also told her that I going to bed but I want to hear more about you guys."

"Well what else do you want to know?" Reed asked.

"Actually there's a lot I want to know like why did that elf tell their plans like an idiot? What about Brooke's story and how did you guys met?" 

"Ok what do you want to know first?"

"Hmm . . . "

  
  


"I want to know more about Brooke." Faith said. The reason for her interest was that she wasn't sure what the two were to each other. 

"All right, Brooke, do you want to do the honors or shall I?"

"Guess I will. Since is my life story and you would probably just screw it up or add some sexual innuendo in there." The shape-shifter said playfully.

"Me?! Never." Reed said giving her a devilish smile. He was trying to hide his concern because he knew she would be reliving painful memories. But sometimes it's good to remember where you come from even if it is painful.

The playful banter between the two makes Faith jealous but as usual she didn't show her feelings.

"Ok well I guess I start at the part where I first found out I was a shape-shifter. I am half human. My mother is a fairy creature from the world that Reed spoke of and my father is human. But they failed to mention that part of my mother's life. So when I turned 16, I had my first changing experience and let me tell you turning into a guy in front of your friends is not an experience I wanted to relive. I ran home crying my eyes out. My parents saw me as I ran into the house. They followed me to my room asking what the happened. After I told them, they decided to explain everything to me. They said the reason they didn't say anything was that they were hoping that I wouldn't have the magic since my father was human. They still could have told me to prepare me. So needless to say I was infuriated with them. How was to face my friends? I mean I turned to a guy in front of them. I told them to get out of my room." Brooke said as tears formed in her eyes she relived the memories.

"Do you want me to finish?" He asked.

"No, like you said before I need to deal with my past. I guess now is a good time to do it anyway." She said wiping her eyes. "Anyway that night I decide to run away. I thought that all my friends would see me as a freak and I was so angry with my parents that I didn't think about their feelings. So I packed my bags, hid them until the next day because I needed to clear out my savings account and then caught a bus to New York where I met Reed a couple of months ago."

Xander decided to ask the obvious. "Ok, you guys met in New York. How did you guys meet?"

Reed decided to answer, "Well that's the interesting part. Brooke actually saved my life. Three months ago, I was in New York hunting some RCA demons."

"RCA? There are demons named after a VCR?" Xander asked in confused.

"Actually no, that's an abbreviated version that Brooke came up with. It's short for really cruel assassins. Well, anyway, have you ever heard of a vampire named Angelus?"

At the mention of Angel's former name both Xander and Faith gave him a look.

"I'll take that as a yes. That would also mean that you have come across a vampire named Angel. Judging by the looks you just gave me his curse was somehow broken and you met his alter ego."

"Yeah, we have met him. The thing that broken his curse was for him to get laid." Xander said in spit. "Judging by YOUR look, the answer is yes. We defeated him by re-cursing him but not before we sent him to Hell. Unfortunately, he came back." 

"Good! I mean it's not good that the curse was broken. That brooding bastard still owes me his life and a hundred dollars from a poker game." The wizard said smiling. 

"Anyway I don't mean to sound cold but I need to get back to the story because I don't think we all want to be staying up all night for something like this."

"Yeah, hurry up and tell the damn story." Brooke said. "I told you that you should have let me tell the story. That's so like you always veering off the subject."

"All right, all right already! So as I was saying, I was hunting these assassins, which are quite a mean bunch. They make Angelus look like a Saint. Anyway I had finally cornered them in an abandoned factory. I was about to kill what I thought was the last demon, when another one came up behind me about to slice my head off. Suddenly a huge grizzly tackled them and proceeded to rip the two demons apart. After the bear finished its frenzy, it seemed to calm down. That was when I noticed that the Grizzly started to shrink and take a human form . . . a very *nekkid* form . . . Ow!"

He suddenly receives a smack to the head by a certain blonde shape-shifter. "I thought I told you to keep that little scene to yourself."

  
  


"Oops. Sorry." 

"I think I will finish up the story since you seem to forget certain things." She said. "Anyway, when I turned to see to if Reed was running out of the alleyway to my surprise. I see him with his back turned and a coat floating in midair. Then it finally dawned on me why he was like that. After that we teamed up and started to fight the forces of darkness. We made quite a reputation for ourselves. But the weird thing is no matter how feared you are there is always some stupid cocky demon waiting to get his ass kicked."

"God, ain't that the truth. I don't know how many times I have seen a demon come up to Buffy thinking he can beat her and ended up with head short. Pun intended" Xander stated. 

"I am wondering if you have known Reed for three months why were you asking about him on the way to the Cemetery." Faith asked 

"Well, I was engrossed in training Brooke how to control her powers, that I didn't have the time to give her my life story. Of course, that didn't stop her from giving me hers." Reed laughed

"Oh shut up. What was I supposed to do listen to you the entire time?" She countered

"Ouch. Crash and Burn. Ok, now that that's all said and done. I think it's time we all hit the sack."

"Great! We haven't slept for two days. Ok Brooke, you go get the bed ready and I'll be there in a minute." Reed stated.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Faith screamed. "I thought you said you two were just friends. But you are sleeping with him. And Reed I thought you said you were waiting till you got married before you did the deed! After all the times I tried to get you the sack!"

"Faith, How dare you insult me and Brooke like that! I can't believe you think so little of me after what we have. YES! I am sleeping with her but with clothes ON. I only agree to it because I am sort of a security blanket for her because of how her life has been! I was hoping that when we settled in she would start sleeping in the bed by herself! Now I hope you can find it in your heart to apologize to Brooke and me! " Reed countered heatedly.

Faith looked away in shame and embarrassment. "I ... I am sorry Brooke. I am sorry I jumped to conclusions. I will just go ahead and turn in." 

"Ok. Goodnight and Thank you." Reed said.

Faith turned around all confused. "For what?"

"Well" He looked a little flushed around the cheeks. "I wasn't sure if you had any feelings for me. I guess with your outburst my question was answered." Reed smiled. "But I am still disappointed in you. We will discuss a proper punishment tomorrow."

"Hey! I have an idea for her punishment." Xander piped in. "I have some chores that need to be done around here. She can do those."

Faith just glared at Xander. *You are sooo gonna get it later, Xander. Hmm . . . I wonder how he feels about pink boxers. *

"That sounds good enough and don't even think about mixing his boxers with any red towels while washing his clothes. I know how you like to use that as revenge."

"Oh! All right. I won't. But I just want to state that I'll be bitching and ranting all day tomorrow."

"Duly Noted. Now can I please go to bed. I have been running on adrenaline all day and I would like to get some rest."

"All right. Night everyone." Faith said as she headed toward the second spare bedroom. As she closed the door a small smile spread across her face.

  
  


Tune in next time. Same Slayer Time. Slayer Channel. Ok made not the same time but definitely the same channel. 

Reed a.k.a. King Xander.

  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Title: Not What You Expect 6/?

Author: King Xander

Email: reed204@cox.net

Feedback: God, yes! It is the only thing that gives me a reason to continue through this weird yet harsh reality.

Distribution: Ask and thou shall receive.

Spoilers: None

Pairings: B/X, R/F (No, it's not Riley! If you think it's Riley, I will find out where you live and smack you.)

Rated: PG -13 for language

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy and Co. They belong to the Joss W and now the UPN. I also do not own any of Bruce Lee's ideas. They belong to his widowed wife Linda Lee Caldwell and the Bruce Lee Educational Foundation. All I own are some smelly socks and I am sure you don't want that. ;-)

Summary: 

Author's Note: If you have read my other fic: If the Shoe Fits. You will know that I really hate the idea of Buffy dying. In case you haven't, I will tell you that she didn't die this time. Instead I have it to where Xander went up to save Dawn instead of Spike. As the Doc turns to greet him, thinking that Xander will fight him. Instead Xander walks up to him and gives him a speech like he did Angelus. When in actuality Xander was just distracting him enough to where the Doc's back is to the ledge so he could push the overconfident asshole off the platform. Which he succeeded in doing. Oh and Anya died, when she saved Xander. 

2nd note: . . . indicates thoughts, * . . . * indicates telepathic conversations, and ~ . . . ~ indicates a phone conversation. And any words I use for spell casting are just gibberish. =Þ 

  
  


Xander's Apartment

Brooke finally woke up. She got out bed to reveal that she slept in a white tank top with and pink trim and a skimpy looking pink thong. She picked up her bath robe and processed to walk half asleep to the bathroom. 

* * *

In the bathroom . . . 

Xander was taking a shower with a very disappointed look on his face.

Dammit Faith. Why did you have to sneak into my bathroom and take MY hot tube?! What is worse is that the water pressure on this shower sucks. I guess now that I have the time I can get it fixed. Xander thought as he was getting out of the shower. 

As he was drying off, he heard a shout "Sweeto!" and realized he was on the floor, all wet again, and had a pair of arms around him.

Just outside the Bathroom door . . . a minute before

Brooke is still too out of it to pay attention to her surrounding namely the fact that the bathroom is currently occupied. She opens the door to see a *VERY NEKKID* Xander whose head is covered by the towel. In less than ten second she pulls a cold bucket of water from her subspace pocket, screaming "Sweeto!," and gloomps the distracted man. Now this action would make two anime characters very proud. Namely a three foot tall lecherous old martial artist and a very attractive Chinese Amazon. 

The Livingroom

Reed is sitting on the couch, drinking coffee and thinking about last night. He is waiting for Xander to finish showering because he needed to wash off the sweat from his morning workout. When he hears Brooke patented cry every time she sees a naked guy. 

"Dammit! I knew I shouldn't let her watch that Ranma ½ Anime! Brooke!"

Faith pokes her head out of Xander's bedroom door.

"Hey Wiz! What's all the commotion?"

"Oh nothing much I think Brooke just splashed and gloomped Xander in record time."

"What?"

"How about I explain this after we go rescue Xander."

"Ok." Faith said as she opened the door butt naked. 

"Um . . . Faith."

"Yeah"

"Aren't you a little underdressed?"

"Oh . . . Hehe. Sorry I'll go get some clothes."

"You do that."

Reed finally reaches the bathroom. He starts tapping his foot on the floor while looking at the two people on the bathroom floor. 

"Brooke, How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that? I created that subspace pocket so you could store your weapons and luggage not freezing cold buckets of water like Happosai. I swear the way you gloomping him would you are trying to compete with Shampoo in that department." 

Just then Faith shows up fully dressed. She gets a good look at the scene before her.

"Woah, Xand, I see your third leg hasn't changed much." She said when she got a better look of Brooke's PJ's. "That's what you sleep with at night Reed. Are you sure you two aren't doing the deed?"

"Yes I am sure, Faith. I guess you two want an explanation as to why Brooke is doing that and why I am refer her to an Anime. I will wait until these two are dressed then I will explain."

* * *

Thirty minutes later everyone was sitting at Xander's dinning room table. 

"I will start now that everyone is situated. First off I will tell you about Ranma ½. It's a Japanese cartoon about a Martial Artist who is cursed to become a girl when he is splashed with cold water and turns back to a guy with hot water. Happosai and Shampoo are both characters of this show. Happosai is a 300-year-old lecherous, swivelled little stump of Martial Artist who was quite fond of Ranma's girl side and would splash cold water on him every chance he got. Shampoo is a Chinese Amazon and she is one of Ranma's fiancees. A gloomp is Amazon technique that Shampoo used to hug Ranma while pressing her *Ahem* assets in the boy's face. It looked much like what Brooke used on you Xander. Anyway this is one my favorite anime. So as I watching Akane, Ranma's other fiancee, pull a mallet out of thin air to hit him with it. I got the idea to actually create a subspace pocket for Brooke and myself. So while I was doing that I let Brooke watch at a couple of episodes to keep her busy while I tried to create dimension pocket that wouldn't make the Galaxy implode." Faith and Xander gave him a weird look. " Trust me. You don't want to know. Anyway a week and a massive headache later I finally got it. The headache got worse after I found Brooke adapting their 'techniques' to her *Ahem* man watching hobby. So every time she sees a naked or semi-naked guy she pulls a bucket of cold water from her SubS-pocket and proceeds to splash and gloomp the poor victim." 

"Sweet! I finally have someone to share my hobby with." Faith said excitedly.

"Why am I not surprised? I always seem to find the crazy ones." Reed shook his head.

"You too, huh?" Xander said to him.

It finally donned on the two girls what the boys were saying. "HEY!"

"We are not crazy. We just have a healthy interest in watching men. Beside I don't complain when I catch you ogling another girl. Do I?" Brooke shot back.

"I'll give you that Brooke but I do it subtly. You on the other hand turn into a sport."

Just as two were going to get into an argument on the subject the phone started to ring.

"Hey, you have reached Casa de Harris. How may I be of service? ... Oh hey, Cordy how's it going? . . . Yeah . . . Uh huh . . . WHAT?! Cordy since when did you get visions! Ok, Ok . . . I'll be over there as soon as I can. Bye."

"Hey, X. What did Queen C want?" Faith asked.

"Oh nothing much. She just called to say that she had vision about you, me, Reed, and Brooke fighting an elf in LA. Faith, did Deadboy ever mention Cordy having these visions when he came to visit you?"

"Yeah sure. He said she got from his friend Doyle before the guy sacrificed himself to save the world."

"Oh ok . . . well anyway I told her I would be there so if you guys are in her little futurama. That means we all go. So start packing Amigos we're off to LA!" 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Authors: Ok I know. I know I took too long to write this chapter and it too short for the amount of time that it took to update the story. But I thought I would be semi-nice and give you something to read. =Þ I also want apologize for any misspellings or Grammatik errors. I didn't run this chapter by my favorite betareader. I also am going to try and work on my other fic: If the Shoe Fits today. And I have another one buzzing around inside my head. Again Sorry for the delay. 


End file.
